Death for a Life: A Story of Hara Kiri
by Elenar Thorn
Summary: As they share the same blood, Zuko and Azula also share the burden of bringing balance to the world and peace to the Fire Nation. Rated T for 'suicide' and character death. Covers exactly one post-war year. Please tell me what I can do better.
1. Author's Note

**A Death for a Life (Hara Kiri)**

Author's Note: Information you will need to know

Hara Kiri, or formally called _seppuku_, is the samurai art of suicide. To prevent themselves from falling into enemy hands, to restore and/or enhance honor, or by order of their lord, the samurai would perform Hara Kiri. For many decades this was seen as one of the bravest and most honorable acts a person could perform.

This was done very ceremoniously if not in the heat of battle. The one performing the Hara Kiri would have their favorite meal and then write a "Death Poem." This usually contained their last thoughts or sometimes was as simple as a last will and testimony. Once done, the meal dish and/or text would be taken and replaced with a dirk (a short sword or long dagger) wrapped in a piece of rice paper.

The samurai would then take the blade and pierce themselves in the left of their abdomen and then slice their stomach till the blade reached their right side. This was done in several ways, as history tells, but this seems to be the most consistent.

This was known to be an extremely painful way to die, so a 'Second' was appointed to relieve the pain. The Second would stand behind the samurai with their sword at the ready. After the slicing of their abdomen, the samurai would give a sign or signal when the pain was too great. The Second would then slice off the samurai's head. There was not shame in having a Second.

If the Hara Kiri was taking place as a punishment for a crime then officials from all parties affected would be summoned as witnesses. This was done to be sure that a stand in was not used and for verification that the Hara Kiri had taken place.

Women would also perform Hara Kiri, though there were slight differences and it was called Jigai. The women would bind their knees together so that when they fell they would be in a dignified position. They would sometimes cut their throat instead of the stomach as well.

I am in no way trying to make light of this sacred ritual of disembowelment, I am just trying to draw a logical parallel between Japan and the Fire Nation (which many of its characteristics seem to be drawn from Japan and the Tang/Tong Dynasty of China.)

I hope you all enjoy this story; it is my second so please tell me what I can do better.

_(This story will cover exactly one post-war year)_

_No non-canon shipping_


	2. Sea of Adversity

**A Death for a Life (Hara Kiri)**

Sea of Adversity

The Firelord grasped the railing of his ship as it tore itself through another wave. It had only been two weeks since he last made this journey to see his sister at the Island Asylum, and it had only been six months since she was sent there.

Just above the horizon, Zuko witnessed a vague shadow of land appear, but before he could make it out, he was distracted by the sound of charging feet. The Firelord turned just in time to evade the attacker's blade. Clad in the armor of the Royal Guard, the attacker regained his footing and lashed a second time at Zuko. The Firelord used the guard's momentum against him as he threw the assassin overboard.

Hearing the conflict on deck, the crew ran to their lord's aid. Upon seeing the culprit overboard, the crew cast out their nets to capture the imposter. Zuko turned his back on the scene, knowing what was coming next. _'When will this end?' _The Firelord thought as the pleas for mercy from the assassin went silent.

_The Firelord's chamber was deafening with the bickering of politicians and War Ministers._

_ "Our soldiers gave their lives for this war! How can anyone even suggest we to with hold their salaries?!"_

_"We need the funds to pay the Earth Kingdom for damages!"_

_ "Pay the Earth Kingdom? We need to counter attack! Our troops are being slaughtered like swine-sheep by the Earth Kingdom peasants, and they are being ordered not to fight back!"_

_ "What would you have them do? Spark another war?!"_

_"Rather a war in the Earth Kingdom than a civil war here! Almost half of the citizens are still loyal to the former Firelord and his daughter!"_

_Zuko silently oversaw the madness playing out before him. With each criticism, a blow of despair seemed to hit the new ruler. _

_Sitting to the Firelord's left was his most trusted advisor. "Silence! Such treacherous words are punishable by death! How dare you speak in front of the Firelord in such a manner?!"_

_The room fell dumb as the company remembered how terrifying and fierce the Dragon of the West could be. Zuko gave his Uncle a grateful smile, knowing how lost he would be if Iron had not returned_. 'What am I thinking?! I _am_ lost!'

_The Firelord turned his attention back to the officials, "The troops are being pulled out as quickly as possible, and the Avatar is working with the Earth King to negotiate the terms of our peace agreement, which includes money owed. Our main priority now is the domestic threat of civil war. I will not engage in battle with my own people, so what can we do to solve this peacefully?"_

_The room remained silent; obviously coming up with solutions was not their strong point. A governor from one of the island cities was first to speak, "My lord, if I may, the rebels of my city call themselves 'Loyalists' because they believe Ozai was the rightful ruler." _

_A murmur of agreement rippled through the room. "So the rebels want to see my father back on the throne?"_

_"No, my lord, word has spread of the Avatar stripping your father of his bending. The rebels seem to pledge loyalty to his daughter, whom he declared to be the next Firelord." These were some of the few times that Zuko had second thoughts about keeping Azula's breakdown a secret. _

"_Azula lost the Agni Kai for the crown, Firelord Zuko is the rightful ruler."_

_"This is known, Chancellor Iroh, but it is also known that the Waterbending Master of the South Pole was the one to defeat Azula. My lord, if these self proclaimed 'Loyalists' no longer had her to be loyal to, then perhaps this rebellion would dwindle." _

_Anger flashed in the Firelord's eyes as he gave a look of death to the governor, "So what exactly are you proposing?" There was no clear threat in his words, but it came in such a tone that a shiver crept down the backs of the noblemen._

_"Well, my…, my lord… if the former princess was to be… was to be no more, then the rebels would only have you to be loyal to," the governor fearfully spat out._

_The Firelord rose along with the surrounding flames, causing the assembly before him to cower. "Out," Zuko hissed. _

"_But my lord, we still need to-"_

_"OUT!!!"_

_The War Minister said nothing more as he and the rest scurried from their lord's presence. Iroh looked away from his seething nephew, waiting for him to control his anger. _

_Zuko sat with a sigh, "What should I do?"_

_"Zuko, I can not tell you how to rule. I can only offer my knowledge earned from experience." _

_Zuko let his face rest in his palm, "Then what knowledge can you offer me?"_

_Iroh closed his eyes, "When people are left with no options, they will often settle with what would have been their last choice." _

_Zuko stared in shock at his Uncle. _

_Iroh raised a hand to calm his nephew, "I am not suggesting what governor Koga said."_

_The Firelord relaxed as he realized what his Uncle was proposing._

_Iroh asked in a soft voice, "When is the last time you saw her?" _

_Zuko sighed. "Almost two weeks ago."_

The imperial ship set anchor off the coast of the island. Zuko, accompanied by two oarsmen, set their course to the land in one of the life boats. The island was relatively small and perfectly flat. The skyline was composed of a few willows and breech trees and the stout outline of the asylum itself.

The small boat made contact with the soft sand as the Firelord set off to the asylum on his own. The oarsmen knew by now that they were to return to the ship until summoned back. A sweet smell rose from the soft grass that carpeted the island. Zuko strode toward the tan, two- story mental hospital, knowing his way by heart. There were no guards, no bars and no tormented wailings coming from the other patents. It was just a normal building (much like the inns spread throughout the Earth Kingdom) that shone warmly with the sun's rays.

As Zuko made his way toward his sister's room, he could not help but think back to the propaganda distributed by the rebels in regards to Azula's whereabouts. Most were saying that she was chained in a prison, tormented by the guards, and starved half to death. Some reports were so detailed that the mere description of the stench was enough to cause anyone to loose their lunch.

Walking down the corridor of the first floor, Zuko passed a few patients that had left their doors open. There were very few who were committed to this hospital, and most were there for acute care with the hopes of re-entering society. The Firelord found himself in front of his sister's room and lightly knocked on the mahogany door.

"Azula? Come on, open up." A caretaker, completely fixated on her paperwork, was about to pass Zuko without noticing him. "Excuse me…"

The caretaker snapped out of her trance and bowed to the Firelord. "Firelord Zuko, my apologies, I was not told you were coming today."

Zuko motioned for her to rise, "No, I did not send word. Could you tell me where Azula is?"

"Yes, my lord, she should still be in the back gardens."

"Thank you for your help."

Clean, warm air met Zuko as he stepped into the gardens. Muttering to himself, a mental patient was walking to his room, crossing the Firelord's path. Zuko scanned the flowered grounds, looking for Azula. He could see why Ty Lee had said that she would have wanted to stay here for a vacation. His fiancé found this place to be dreadful beyond compare; but that was her response to most places… and things… and people. At least after several visits, she no longer felt the need to point this out.

_There_. Sitting upon a stone bench, facing the sea, was his sister. She looked so calm and collected; if he had not been there himself, he would have never believed that she'd had a complete mental breakdown only six months prior.

'_She looks just the same as when we returned from Ba Sing Se.'_

A caretaker sat near by, note pad in hand. Once he caught sight of the Firelord, he rose and bowed respectfully, "I'll leave you two be, then?"

"Yes, thank you." The caretaker straightened himself and took his leave. Azula, hearing the conversation, took her gaze from the sea and focused it upon her brother.

Even in such simple attire, she still held her regal presence. Her hair was done in a plain ponytail (the same style she slept in), and she wore a simple red tunic with grey leggings, but her poise and posture revealed an air of royalty that could not be masked.

The princess's solemn expression lightened as she greeted her brother with a soft smile, "Well, hello, Zuzu, I was not expecting you for another week."

Zuko smiled warmly at his little sister, "I know. I actually came to ask for your help."

**Author's Note: Hiroyasu Koga is most likely the most famous 'Second' history. In 1970 he had to finish a failed beheading, and acted as 'Second' for the original 'Second' that failed. I will try to make my made up characters named after historical persons affiliated with the history of the Hara Kiri. **

**Thank my beta, Venus Smurf, for making this story readable. **


End file.
